


But I Guess I'll Leave That Up to You

by migrainestories



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Drunk Kissing, M/M, Rough Draft, Slight Canon Divergence, short at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrainestories/pseuds/migrainestories
Summary: Phillip and P.T. agree to work and manage in the circus together. What happens when Phillip can't control his emotions? Will he risk Barnum's marriage?





	1. The Kiss

Phillip took another shot with the older man.

“So when do I start?” the younger man asked, a bit of a slur in his throat.

“Immediately, if you wish, Mister Carlyle,” said Barnum with a smirk on his face. “Barkeep, another round if you please.”

The elder set another few coins on the counter as the bartender poured another round of shots. Phillip took one, sneaking a look at his new boss.

“Cheers,” Carlyle slurred. “To my new boss and our future fortune.”

The glasses clinked and they downed another few shots. Philip started to see stars, and soon he found himself leaning against a wall. He saw Barnum flash in and out of sight. He started to get a grip, and the next thing he knew, Barnum was touching his undone bowtie again.

“You’re such a pretty boy, Phil. I’m so glad you decided to join me.”

“Mister Barnum, maybe I should get you home.”

“No, no, c’mon Phil, one more,” grinned the showman.

Barnum proceeded to caress the younger’s cheek, his hot breath with the sting of alcohol on it hit Phil in the face like a brick. But he did nothing to stop what happened next. Philip was consumed by the warmth of the older man’s lips and didn’t realize what he was doing until Barnum grabbed the back of Phil’s neck to bring him closer. Philip broke the kiss as gently as he could.

“Phineas, c’m-c’mon let’s get you back home, okay?”

***

After getting P.T. home to Charity, which he was thanked over and over for, headed back to his own home. Once he got to his room, he took off his vest. He kept feeling the heat of Phineas on top of him, the gentleness of his hands on his jaw. The huskiness of his voice rumbled in Phillip’s ribcage.

 _What am I thinking?_ thought the younger man. _Barnum is married. I’m not sober, either._

He decided to get some sleep. Maybe all this would be resolved by tomorrow. 


	2. Don't Say You Don't Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Phil is hungover but Phin addresses the kiss and they talk about the times and stuff ,,

 

Phillip walked over to the building the next morning, the pounding in his head impairing his vision and ability to walk. So he stumbled to work. Once he managed to open the door, he shuffled inside.

 

“Hey guys,” he grumbled, squinting his eyes at the crew of circus performers, rubbing the side of his head. 

 

“Morning, Mister Carlyle,” they each mumbled, being recently awake themselves.

 

“Have a rough night, Mister Carlyle?” 

 

The familiar rumble made him jolt awake. He saw the elder devil in front of him, dressed for the show that evening. 

 

“Uh, um, yes, sir,” Phillip tripped over his words. 

 

“This way, Mister Carlyle,” said Barnum, stifling a smirk. He guided the young man up the stairs to his office. “So, today I’ll just show you the basics, and we’ll do some rehearsals for tonight’s show. If you don’t think you’re ready to be on the show tonight, you can do it next time.” 

 

“I think I’ll just observe this show tonight,” said Phillip with an awkward smile.  _ I wonder if he remembers last night? Should I ask? No, that would probably be taking it too far with my new boss. Maybe I’ll just wait and see if he says anything.  _

 

“And Phillip,” Barnum said as he closed his office door, “last night. I apologize for my unprofessionalism. I was very intoxicated and I didn’t mean to--” 

 

He stopped because of the warmth covering his mouth. He felt hands caress his stubble-covered face. Phil drove his kiss with passion. Phineas relaxed into it, then broke the kiss gently. 

 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about it,” Phillip admitted, running his hands down Barnum’s sleeves. 

 

“I...don’t know what to say. I was drunk and I wasn’t thinking. I don’t know if I can love you that way.” Phineas uttered. 

 

Phillip took a step back from the elder man. “You already ignited this in me. You can’t just use the alcohol as an excuse, Phin. Haven’t you heard that people do what they really desire when they’re not sober?” 

 

Phineas shook his head. “Phil, it’s not that I don’t  _ want  _ to love you this way. It’s...because of our circumstances. You already lost your inheritance and the party lifestyle you had because of me. If you add homosexual to that, we’ll be killed. Even worse, I already have a wife and children. I can’t do that to her. Do you see know why we can’t do this?” 

 

Phillip had started crying halfway through his explanation, then dried his eyes with his shirt cuff. He shook his head.

 

“No,” Phil’s voice quivered. “We don’t have to tell anyone.”

 

“Phil, how would we pull this off? I could never be with you except at work. If you wanted to hold my hand or something, we’d have to be alone.” 

 

“I can do that, Phin. Just don’t say you don’t love me. I know you have feelings in there for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I really need to sort this story out before going any further, honestly, I'm trying to go just a bit different from canon in the bar scene and I'm getting all stumped. SO, I just gotta map this out and where I wanna go with it before I write anymore. Thanks!


End file.
